Non-Demigod: The Owl Retrieval
by ImaginaryBrain
Summary: He is once a mortal, living peacefully in a land not known from the western fire of civilization. But with the wisdom of the heavens missing, he will play a part no mortal have ever done before: retrieve the heavenly wisdom and save the world from further chaos. Witness our non-demigod hero as he prove himself that even mortals can save Olympus.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dream Came True (And Gone Wrong)

I woke up really startled.

First, I fell off from my bed in the upper side of the double-decked sleeper with a large _THUD!_, which is notably high. I hurt my back but somehow fortunate because there is no one in the room at this moment. That startled me for sure, but what startled me the most is a dream (or a nightmare? You judge.) about a voice of a woman saying "Be careful for what you wish for, boy. You'll never know what you'll going to get." After that comes a sadistic laugh, and I found myself being swallowed by a dark hole underneath.

Hi, I'm Kevin Fernandez, living at the Philippines, 17 years-old, 1st year college student. If you are wondering why I'm in a boarding house right now is because why parents died in a car accident last year, leaving me alone in my life, with my far relatives giving me stipends and expenses in the boarding house even though I never knew them at the first place.

I'm also a Greek mythology nerd, ask me something about the famous Trojan War or the adventures of Perseus, Theseus or Jason, I'll answer that with no hesitation. That's why I read the fiction Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus because I can relate to the story and it gave me more perspective about the gods.

It became my hobby to read the fictions of Rick Riordan, maybe because I am finding a god to blame to for having my parents killed. I also imagine myself being a demigod, or some sort of because I thought it was cool. All of this being a fiction, of course, but I should've know better than that.

I geared up for school, carrying the pain from the earlier incident. My school is not so far from the boarding house, just one jeepney to spare. As I find my way to school, I kept thinking about what really happened in my dream. Who is the owner of that voice? Why did she say such thing? I have many questions in mind. "Be careful for what you wish for", is that related to my "dream" of being a demigod? I shrugged the thought when I entered my the classroom.

At the course of the day, we had a lot of tests, so I am frequently calling Athena for guidance. Yep, she is my favorite goddess. I thought of her to be the most useful god in times of hardships (major exams I mean). Being a goddess of wisdom after all is enough to be idolized by a nerd like me, not to mention that she is the mother of Annabeth, whom I have a crush on (but it's a fictional character though, story of my life).

After my class is finished, I went back to my boarding house, ate, finished some assignments and went back to sleep. But the dream I have is even more terrifying.

I am (again) alone in a dark place, walking mindlessly when I heard the familiar voice that startled me from yesterday. The woman's voice said "Are you ready, young man? Today is the start of your new adventure that you've been longing for."

I became nervous at that notion, but bit back my fear and found my courage to speak, "Who the hell are you to begin with? Why are you messing with me?"

"Such harsh words, my dear," She laughed conservatively. "I'm just your favorite goddess, the one you are asking for guidance when you're in an exam.

My eyes became wide open and my jaw suddenly dropped. This is not happening, it's just a dream, I thought to myself. "Y-You're kidding right?" I laughed nervously. "You can't be Athena, how can a major goddess waste some of her precious time on a mortal like me?" I answered.

"It is because you are special, my dear, and I know you want to be under my guidance." She heaved a big sigh, "I trust you, and you must prove yourself to me. be thankful, your wish is about to come true, now wake up, mortal. You have a lot to do starting from now."

The voice vanishes, and I suddenly woke up. It's still evening, it is dark and the stars are visible from the night sky. Wait, the stars? I scanned my surroundings, I'm supposed to be in my room, but no. I'm not even on my bed! Where the hell am I? All I can see is trees and the visible night sky. This is wrong. I started to panic, this is no joke anymore. I'm really in another place.

Just moments after, I noticed two lighted torch and a gate in between. Is this a village? I thought. The label on the keystone written is in another language, but quite familiar. It is written in Greek.

"No way, it can't be." I thought to myself. I pushed the gate and it suddenly opened and I saw the whole camp from the hill I am standing. "Camp Half-Blood, oh no…" and I started to walk down from the hills to the camp of what will be my second home.

**A/N**

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me if the story is a little bit vague. I will update the story as soon as possible. Please leave some reviews, criticisms are greatly appreciated (Honestly, I need some advice in story writing.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Debriefing

Even in a state of confusion, I couldn't help myself but be amazed of the scene in front of me. This is exactly the same as Riordan has described, the hearth (which has no fire), the 12 cabins, and the "Big House", the camp itself. They are just like what Riordan has described! It occurred to me, does Riordan really know about these things? Have he visited this before, and had a conversation with the gods?

"Hello there." A man said.

That broke me out of my thoughts, but I can't see much clearly the owner of the voice because of the darkness that blanketed the whole camp.

"I've been expecting you." He finally showed himself, no, itself? I don't know. He was a half-man and half-horse. He has strong muscular body from the waist up, and a strong white-furred stallion built from the way down, he is … a centaur.

"Chiron…" I said. I've knew about him in the books, but I never thought I would see him in person.

Chiron chuckled a laugh. "Recognizes me, huh? So the book of my fellow Riordan is really influential I suppose. You can still manage to calm down, eh? But I know you are confused. Come on to the Big House, before the harpies spot you and make you their dinner."

"I am aware to that." I smiled.

We walked towards the house. I am still confused, but the thing that still holds me is my curiosity and the astonishing view of this place. I still don't know why I'm here. I still don't understand why Chiron said he was expecting me. I had so many questions to ask.

We entered the house, and it is _really_ huge. Not much sights to see, though. It is a typical house with typical furniture, except the head of the dog snoring out loud at the wall in the right corner. I recognize him, but I can't remember his name.

"So, tell me who are you and why you got here." Chiron said. But before I started the story he offered me a drink.

I told him my name and the story, from my daydream days about being a demigod to the dreams I experienced this past few days, and why I ended up here. Chiron was a good listener, butting question while I talk to ensure the authenticity of my words. But the one that surprised me is that he is not shocked, at all.

"We have been receiving some information that one of the Olympians is looking for a mortal, a special mortal. I'm not surprised it's Athena. Her love to the mortals is very different. We heard that she is finding a special mortal to guide upon. So I suppose it was you, we've been waiting for you…"

"What?" I almost spilled my drink. "You've been waiting for me? I really don't know why I'm here in the first place." slightly raising my voice.

"Honestly, I don't know either. All I know is that you are the one we've been waiting for." Chiron muttered. "Now get some sleep kid. You must be ready to known in the whole camp."

I have so many questions to ask, and the answers of Chiron really didn't help. Chiron guided me to the living room, where a sofa lies on the corner side of the room, I lied down, and forced my eyes to close. What does he really mean of a _special mortal_? What does Athena really want from me? Why is he presented as a brown stallion at the two movies of Percy Jackson? I didn't bother to ask. Before I can find an answer to my questions, I fell asleep.

The next day, I went out of the house, and saw the busy camp, campers hustling around, arrows flying everywhere, sound of swords clinging. I concluded that the breakfast is done.

"Missed your first breakfast, Steven? Too bad." A grunt voice told me, I never knew he was really pertaining to me, but the man locked his eyes on me for a few seconds. And with his purple hair that is almost pitch black, I now knew who he is.

"Uhmm… Mr. D? It's Kevin, not Steven." I answered.

"Quite surprised you knew me, Athena said you were special, now I know why." He laughed. "Be ready, you will be introduced at lunch."

The thought startled me. Me? being introduced in front of hundreds of half-god campers? I don't even want to be in here, even though I just _wished _to be_._

"Any idea why a mortal like me can pass in the magical border of your camp?" I asked him with a little bit of sarcasm, shrugging the thought of "introduction" and quietly changing the subject. From where did I get my courage, go find it.

"How many times did Chiron and I told you that you are one special mortal?" his voice mixed with disgust. "Don't you get it? Or you want to be called _special_ numerous times?"

"It's the latter, sir." I smiled (hey, being called special is a different thing to me).

"Another silly kid." But his expression became serious. "I don't know what the woman is planning to you, but if I were you I will be prepared, no mortal has been guided by a god since Jason of the Argonauts. You had a big fate ahead of you, Steven…"

"Uhmm.. It's Kevin, Mr. D", I answered. I knew he has this kind of habit changing people's names.

"Kevin, Steven. Whatever. Now if you don't mind the lunch is in any minute now." Mr. D said, then he went strolling away.

Then the horn sounded, telling the whole camp it's lunch time. I knew in myself that I was hungry, but the dread and pressure of me being introduced to the whole camp made me think that I should skip another meal.

**A/N:**

**Hey there! So, this is the chapter 2. Quite into the writer's block this early chapters of my fanfic (I dunno why, but it's hard) If you are wondering where is the main story… JUST WAIT :D (Maybe in the latter chapters like 3 or 4? I really dunno)**

**Please leave reviews to further improve my story writing skills ****J****. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Challenge Has Been Given

I am really shaking right now.

The dining hall is busy, harpies roaming around providing plates, campers/demigods are in their respective tables chit-chatting with each other while laughing and waiting for their plate to be served. The hearth is lit up and I can see other campers who got their plates served offer some food for whoever god they want to offer to. Others seemed to notice me but they just batted an eye for like 5 seconds.

But me? I'll just wait here at the corner. Chiron said before I proceeded to the dining hall that I can't be with the Athena cabin, yet. Because even though it is proved that I am a patronate (that's what Chiron called me) of Athena there are 2 reason why I can't be with them. First, I'm not a demigod, this camp as a whole is forbidden for mortals except the Oracle, but you know what? They should have me as an exception as well. Second, there must be some sort of "proving" that I am one, like "signs" from above, just what Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and other demigods had received.

Speaking of those demigods, if Riordan is right I should see them here. But there are so many faces, and the descriptions of their faces from the book makes it hard hard to visualize considering the number of people. But do I want to meet them? Why not, if there is a chance, though.

"Attention campers!" Chiron shouted.

The noises suddenly went gone, all campers turned at the end of the hall, where Chiron is standing, to listen. They stopped in what they are doing. Chiron's voice made the hall deafeningly quiet. This made me even nervous, knowing that any second now all those eyes will be staring to me.

"Before anything else, we have a new acquaintance. We have been waiting for him, and now he is here to be with you." Chiron added.

After what Chiron said, I heard some whispers like _so it's true?, a mortal? really? whoever he or she is, he is not welcome here._ I am aware of their reactions and I admit it.

"Come over here." Chiron gestured me to come to his place. "Meet Kevin Fernandez, a mortal under the guidance of Athena. He will be called a patronate for he is under the wisdom goddess' guidance." Chiron told everyone, the crowd went more silent than before.

"Hello everyone." I tried to smile, not to show any nervousness(but it was hard, considering hundreds of eyes staring at you). Whispers again flew in the air, and I can't help but hear it. All the tables became busy again with campers talking to each other. But there is one table full people that is still silent, their eyes as grey as steel, and you know in their faces that they are disappointed. The Athena cabin, I thought.

Is it really degrading for a demigod to have a mortal companion? Maybe they don't like mortals which is demigod-wannabes like me. Maybe that's where insults came from. Maybe the thought of a mortal being a low-class specie really hurts them.

I felt judged. I felt worthless. I doubted myself. I'm not really one of them. Now the other tables are looking at the Athena cabin grinning and saying some words of insult that I don't want to bother knowing. Just with me, standing here in this hall, pretending to be with their kind but is really not, I put them in shame. I can't help seeing their stares, which is like cold steel, I lowered my head, regretting everything I did that made me brought here. I shouldn't belong here. I _don't_ belong here.

"Kevin," Chiron called me. "According to the rules, because you are not a demigod it is not compulsory that you must be with the Athena cabin, you can switch tables if you want, go on have your meal." Chiron patted me on the shoulder. "Okay campers, continue to what you are doing." Chiron stepped out of the stage of the dining hall.

Just like a satyr, I thought to myself, sure. I am left standing alone in front. Some bats me an eye. Some stared at me and smiling(or grinning? can get the difference). Some just shook their head maybe in disapproval, or I-feel-sorry-for-you-bruh gesture. I am afraid to share tables with somebody, I am just standing here waiting for someone to offer their seats to me.

"Hey Kevin!" someone shouted. "Have a seat with me!" then he held his hand up and waved.

I spotted him, he's just alone in his table, with his blue berry pie, and blue-colored soda left unattended in his plate. His eyes are green like seaweed. I know that you know who he is. I came to his table and said thank you.

"So, you are the one, eh?" Percy told me. "The camp is waiting for you, but that doesn't mean they are welcome to have you here. The others can't accept the fact that there is an _outsider_ here. Look, you just made Annabeth and her colleagues angry." His pointed his forked at the direction of a table with gray-eyed people silently eating, not wanting to be noticed.

A harpy offered me a plate, and suddenly a food came out: _Adobo _with rice, my favorite. But even my favorite meal can't occupy my depression. "I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here." I replied.

"Dude," Percy shook his head in disagreement. "maybe they are just shocked that you are something new here, they will get used to it." Percy said, even though there's no assurance to his words.

"I can't really imagine one day I will meet you." I desperately tried to change the topic, the thoughts itself are killing me. "Did you had a conversation with Riordan?"

"That man," Percy smiled as he stirred his spoon into his _blue soda_. "of course we had. I became a storyteller to people like you." Percy laughed.

"But you know, your story is worth telling." I answered back

We had a good conversation throughout the course of time. About his adventures, his life as a demigod, and his comments about the movie adaptation of his novel. I am pretty amazed of whatever he is saying because he is simply… amazing.

"That sucks, you know. Nothing went right in those two movies." Percy said to me. "By the way, if you want to stay in my cabin, you can. You know, it is really hard for me sleeping alone in that big cabin of mine."

"Sure, I love to." I said while I finished my meal and so his. We both stood up and left the pavilion, and went to his cabin.

"Welcome to my house, well, not really, but sort of." Percy told me. "Where did you came from by the way? New York? Colorado? Arizona? California?"

"I'm from the Philippines." I replied

"Where is that?" he narrowed his eyes. "Never heard of that place before."

"Ask Frank Zhang, China is close to Philippines, I just wish Frank knows geography."

We both laughed, and I knew to myself even though I have made a hundred doubters, and few enemies, at least I have a friend with Percy Jackson.

The horn sounded once more. Indicating the commencement of camp activities

"Well, time to prove yourself as a… What did Chiron said? Ah, patronate. Let's go bud." Percy muttered, hurling down the field.

**Months passed, but I still didn't prove myself, however, I still think I things will change, I just hope it is with my favor. I will not let Athena down, I will not waste the trust she gave me. I will make the Athena cabin proud that they have me. I have to do it, I really have to.**

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone! So, the 3rd chapter is up! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy**

_**(Few Reminders, the story will skip months, so the chapter 4 setting will be months after Kevin is introduced, just to shake off the confusion it might give you.)**_

**I'll upload Chapter 4 as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: From Something Rude to Something Scary

One year.

One year since I found myself standing in the hills of Camp Half-Blood. Nothing much had changed, I am still different than the campers, I'm still a mortal, I am still seen as an outlier for some. Even though I made friends with few people (like Percy and the Demeter Cabin, they are good guys and gals) many are still not convinced I should be here. I still even doubt myself: _"Why am I even here anyways?"_. I knew Athena talked to me a year ago, but that was it. I asked Chiron why, I asked Athena why, I asked myself why, all responded in a quiet gesture. Throughout that one year, I didn't have any accomplishments, just doubts and inferiority.

I woke up in my bed, inside the Athena cabin, when suddenly a jolt of pain struck me, making me fully awake in a matter of seconds. Geez, my fractured left shoulder, which is heavily bandaged. Those demigods from the Ares cabin taking things personal in the Capture the Flag two weeks ago. Yeah right, I've been nursing this left shoulder of mine for two weeks. Two weeks where I am forced to watch from the sidelines of every physical activity. I can't heal quickly because mortals don't take nectar and ambrosia, the food of the Gods, unless you want to explode like a volcano inside you will need to trust the first-aid skills of the Apollo cabin to fix your broken as soon as possible.

Good thing it's my left shoulder, I can still stretch my arms wide, I can still wield my sword and (at least) raise my shield, even though it will be painful. Foolish me sleeping again facing the left side, now I am wincing in pain.

"Are you okay now?", asked Annabeth Chase, the head of the cabin, with a blank face, without a sign of concern whatsoever. She's always been like that, especially when talking to me.

"I'll be good.", I replied, tried to rotate my shoulder for further conviction, I heard a loud crack followed by extreme pain afterwards. "Holy gods.", the pain was really sharp I thought I broke another bone with it. But afterwards, the pain subsided but I am still wincing, the aftershock of it was really painful.

"You're not good, it's been for two weeks, Kevin. Two freaking weeks. Why can't you just heal already?", she answered back

"Uh maybe because I am a helpless mortal that can't eat ambrosia and drink nectar because it is fatal to me? And a matter of fact that's the only reason why demigods like you heal quickly.", I answered sarcastically.

"Whatever, to begin with, this place is for for demigods only, not mortals, why are you even here? Why do they even you a patronate?", she is starting to raise her voice. Oh boy, not this kind of conversation again. My other cabin mates are starting to wake up, and started noticing the commotion.

"Hell if I know.", I stared at the floor, lowered my voice. "I don't even think I belong here..."

"You really don't belong here! You are no son of a god! You don't have that divine blood coursing through you!", a couple of Athenian gray eyes starts staring at me

"Thanks for reminding me that for a year, Ma'am. Why do you even have to be so rude to me? It is not my fault she (pointing at the statue of Athena) put me here!", seriously I don't even know now.

"Because it frustrates me to know that us, who is a heir of hers still don't think that we are enough to represent her and still chooses a no-good mortal like you try and cope with us!", I made her angry and frustrated again and that's _not_ the Annabeth you wanna see.

"You should be asking her and not me, you should be angry to her not me, you should be cursing to her and not me! Do you still assume that I look at myself as a demigod? Since the day I introduced myself in the hall I heard nothing about you guys but any comments of disgrace. Just because I have a broken shoulder for two weeks doesn't mean you can just insult me for making Athena choose me.", I don't even know how did I got the courage to speak like that, in front of the children of Athena.

"You know what? Go get yourself fixed and we're heading for breakfast.", maybe tired of arguing, she settled the score and walked outside.

"Looks like two people's days are already ruined, eh?" Malcolm approached me.

"I guess so. But she has a point.", I answered back, while fixing my sandals

"Everything happens for a reason bud, now get up and you'll be late."

"Sure."

I got up and walked outside. My left shoulder is not aching anymore, thanks to Annabeth, rotating it has been a good thing of that conversation. The dining hall has been busy as usual, nothing special. Chit-chats all over the place, Percy still not waking up (every single time), Ares cabin still laughing at me about that incident(I swear I'll get back to you). I heaved a huge sigh. Rachel is with the Aphrodite cabin, chit-chatting about beauty stuff. I sat on the chair, together with my supposed siblings, not daring to talk to me. Great, what a way to start a day, wonderful.

There's one thing that is strange though. Even though the camp is not affected by any weather inconsistencies, we can still see it from afar. The weather today has never been stranger. Despite the clear skies, random rains without clouds and occasional thunderstorms happens from time to time. Everybody is busy with everything that they are doing so only I had noticed it.

Few moments after, everyone started seeing the irregular weather patterns, when suddenly a big grey owl flew upon us(we have no idea how did it entered the camp premises, considering the sealed gate). Everyone stopped at what they are doing, few spoons with food on it are being held mid-air. Among the surprised faces I noticed that Rachel, the Oracle, has gone pale white, like pure white. Also Annabeth, who is finishing her meal, seems frightened and triggered at the same time. Chiron, just stared at the owl, you wouldn't know if he knows what the hell is going on or what. Dionysus just bat an eye then proceeded to finish his meal.

After the confusing incident, Percy, who is now awake and went to the dining hall, has been greeted my dropped jaws and confused faces. "What's the matter?", he asked. Apparently, he didn't noticed the big owl and had no idea what happened. In the middle of nowhere, Rachel just fainted. Everyone is now legit scared, we still have no idea of what is happening.

Rachel suddenly waked up, rose to her feet, and opened her eyes. Her eyes are now pure green in color. I, like others, started to be terrified, can someone tell me what in Mt. Olympus is going on? I am just trying to finish my meal for Hades' sake. My train of thought has been snapped when she started to talk.

_"A prophecy has begun."_

**A/N:**

**After I finished the third chapter, I suddenly held this story on hiatus. I've totally forgotten about it because so many things had happened within a year (RIP mom :-(** **). I am just opening my mail to get a file from my classmate when an email from FanFiction popped saying my story got a review. THANKS LEVI FOR MAKING ME CONTINUE MY STORY AGAIN!**

**So yeah, this is chapter four. Chapter 5 I'll do my best to make it ASAP. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Enjoy reading!**


End file.
